


Dos demonios, un ángel y un... ¡¿Anticristo?!

by KillerQueen20



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Antichrist Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley are Adam Young's Parents, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Godparents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Good Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Humor, Ineffable Dads, Ineffable Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Satan is a Good Parent, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: Satanás logra darse cuenta del intercambio de bebés así que cansado de la ineptitud de sus subordinados, decide hacerse cargo él mismo de la crianza de su hijo.Pero Aziraphale y Crowley, decididos a detener el fin del mundo se le unen en esta arriesgada odisea llamada paternidad.¿Que podría salir mal si 3 idiotas crían al anticristo, destinado a acabar con el mundo? Nada, ¿Verdad?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Satan | Lucifer & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. ۞ Prólogo ۞

Mataría a Crowley apenas lo viera, ¡No! Aquello sería demasiado benevolente de su parte; torturaría al demonio lentamente hasta desincorporarlo, ¡Eso es! No dejaría que se saliera tan rápido con la suya.

La negligencia y descuido de su subordinado pudo haber arruinado un plan que se llevaba concibiendo casi desde la creación. Peor aún, ¡Arruinarlo incluso antes de que comenzara!

_"Si quieres algo bien hecho hazlo tú mismo."_ pensó con amargura mientras caminaba hecho una furia por los pasillos del infierno, causando el terror de sus demás subordinados, bastante atemorizados por su presencia como para decir algo.

— ¡Beelzebub! —gruñó, buscando a su mano derecha entre la multitud de demonios paralizados a su alrededor. Pronto visualizó al señor de las moscas entre una multitud de demonios. Lucía un gesto indiferente que rápidamente se convirtió en uno de sorpresa al verlo.

No le culpaba, su apariencia discernía con la de los demonios a su alrededor, alto y delgado con cabello rizados oscuro, brillantes ojos azulados que daban la impresión de mezclarse con verde, acompañado por pómulos afilados y un porte aristocrático que lo hacía lucir regio a cada paso que daba. ¡Nada menos para el que fue el ángel más bello de la creación!

— Señor —habló Beelzebub en tono monocorde. — ¿Qué hace luciendo... así?

Satanás no respondió a su pregunta, tan sólo le ignoro y buscó con la mirada la salida más próxima del infierno. Cuando la encontró se dirigió hacia ella y sin mirar atrás exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que los demás le escucharan:

— ¡Me voy, Beelzebub! ¡Estarás a cargo mientras yo no estoy!

— ¿A dónde va, señor? —preguntó Beelzebub tratando de aparentar que aquella declaración no le había aturrullado.

— A hacer algo importante. —gruñó por lo bajo el rey del infierno.

— ¿Cuánto tardará? —volvió a cuestionar el señor de las moscas.

— ¡11 años! —eso fue lo último que los demonios escucharían de su señor, quien dejó el lugar sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a cumplir el plan que llevaba milenios siendo trazado.

[…]

Un simple chasquido de dedos y toda la problemática que se pudo haber desencadenado se resolvió. Los bebés volvieron con sus padres correspondientes. _“Y ahora viene lo verdaderamente difícil.”_ pensó al ver al bebé de apenas horas de nacido que dormitaba sin siquiera percatarse lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_"A lo mejor si hubiera traído a Beelzebub conmigo…"_ se dijo al ver como su... hijo abría lentamente los ojos, desperezándose. En realidad, no sabía si la mejor opción hubiera sido mejor traer a Beelzebub consigo, pero al menos no sería el único demonio ahí que no sabía qué hacer.

El bebé le sonrió y no pudo evitar horrorizarse. Él era el mismísimo anticristo y ahí estaba, sonriendo como si se tratara de un simple... bebé, una criatura incapaz de hacer daño a alguien.

Mierda, sí que sería difícil criar no solo al anticristo, sino a su hijo, ni siquiera sabía cómo cuidar un bebé. Alguien tendría que ayudarlo con esa enorme carga que se había echado por su maldito orgullo y sólo había alguien en el que podía confiar plenamente... bueno “confiar" era una exageración, pero Crowley era el único ser infernal que residía en la tierra y tenía que ayudarlo, no solo porque era su jefe, sino porque, ¡Fue por su maldita culpa que terminó en ese embrollo!

Tomó al niño entre sus brazos y con otro chasquido de dedos se apareció frente a la puerta del lugar donde el demonio Crowley vivía desde hace varios años. Un apartamento en pleno corazón de Londres, bastante pretencioso, incluso para un demonio.

Para evitar levantar sospechas, tocó la puerta como lo haría un mundano cualquiera, pero en vez de ser atendido lo único que recibió fue un grito.

— ¡Si es un vendedor de biblias, lárguese!

Satanás hizo una mueca, ofendido y volvió a golpear frenéticamente la puerta mientras su hijo se removía entre sus brazos, completamente despierto por los gritos proferidos por el demonio pelirrojo.

Luego de varios insistentes golpes, por fin se escuchó el sonido de pies siendo arrastrados en dirección hacia la puerta. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al demonio pelirrojo que hace tiempo que no veía.

— Crowley. —dijo sonriéndole como si nada. Apenas el demonio se percató de quién era, le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándolo con la sonrisa congelada. Aquel acto no hizo más enfurecer al señor del infierno, quien con una mano sostenía al anticristo y con la otra golpeaba salvajemente la puerta del apartamento.

— ¡Ábreme inútil! ¡Sé que estás ahí! —nada. Golpeó con mucha más furia la puerta, a punto de derribarla — ¡Todo esto es tu culpa y lo sabes! ¡Abre!

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, Crowley trataba inútilmente de no tener un ataque de pánico, pues no solo su demoníaco jefe se encontraba golpeado iracundamente la puerta, sino que traía en sus brazos al hijo que hace unas horas había entregado a las monjas. Mierda, estaba total y completamente jodido.

Cuando por fin reunió todo el valor que era necesario, abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a su jefe quien ni siquiera pidió permiso para pasar, mientras murmuraba en voz baja cosas como _"Desgraciado"_ y _"¡Qué difícil es encontrar subordinados obedientes!"_

— Sírveme una copa de vino, Crowley. —le ordenó mientras se sentaba en un sillón con el anticristo aún en sus brazos.

— Satanás… —murmuró Crowley anonadado.

— Este es el anticristo, seguro que ya lo conoces, ¿No es así? —dijo alzando un poco a su hijo. Crowley solo pudo asentir torpemente. — ¿Y mi copa de vino? —exigió al ver que su subordinado permanecía paralizado frente a él.

Una simple frase fue suficiente para que Crowley, un revoltoso y rebelde demonio, se apresurara a servirle una copa de vino al señor del infierno. Ese era el efecto que tenía Satanás en los demás demonios, era capaz de hacerlos temblar y suplicar por sus vidas con solo una mirada y un gruñido.

Cuando regresó con una copa rebosante de vino tinto, vio una de las escenas más surreales que había presenciado en sus más de seis mil años de existencia. Ahí, frente a él, en su apartamento, estaba Satanás, señor de los infiernos y todo mal, cargando y arrullando con torpeza al niño que estaba destinado a acabar con la humanidad, el anticristo.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo, cuando Satanás al verlo, dijo (O mejor dicho sentenció) fría y lacónicamente.

— Es mejor que se vayan conociendo, me ayudarás a criarlo, después de todo.

No está de más decir que la copa terminó hecha pedazos en el suelo.

[…]

Sostuvo con fuerza el celular en su mano, rogando que Satanás estuviera lo bastante distraído para escucharlo. Se estaba jugando el pellejo, lo sabía, pero era necesario hacerlo.

Tres tonos después, Crowley escuchó una voz que hizo que se le saltara el corazón.

— Hola…

— ¡Aziraphale! —exclamó en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie a su alrededor lo escuchara.

— ¡Crowley! Que sorpresa, nos acabamos de ver hace unas horas…

— Ángel, escúchame bien, sé algo del anticristo, —dijo con sigilo. — No me lo vas a creer, pero…

No pudo decir nada más porque casi al instante sintió como le arrebataban el teléfono de las manos y cuando volteó a enfrentarlo, vio al señor del infierno, mirándolo fría y estoicamente, un gesto que le sentenciaba totalmente. Ahora sí que estaba jodido.


	2. Ϫ Año 0. El comienzo del plan Ϫ

Crowley siempre había sido un condenado. Lo había sido desde el momento en el que decidió cuestionar al cielo, convirtiéndose en un demonio destinado a pasar su eternidad tentando y causando mal en la tierra, pero jamás se había sentido tan condenado hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Satanás, quien lo miraba fúrico, una mirada que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno y no en su apartamento.

Satanás permaneció estoico en su lugar, no era necesario hablar para amenazar al demonio, no tan solo una mirada y el pelirrojo temblaba de pies a cabeza, sabiéndose condenado.

En un movimiento rápido y elegante, se colocó el celular en la oreja y formó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro antes de hablar —Hola… “angelito” —saludó con burla y se deleitó al ver como el rostro de su subordinado se crispaba en una mueca de enojo, pero al mismo tiempo de impotencia.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del teléfono, Aziraphale se encontraba mudo sin saber qué hacer, no podríamos culparlo, después de todo, cualquiera se paralizaría si el señor del infierno le hablara por teléfono. Sabía que ahora su bienestar dependía de que lo hiciera o dijera, pero estaba simplemente atemorizado, así que lo más prudente que pudo hacer fue colgar el teléfono sin decir ni una palabra, maldiciéndose internamente por dejar a Crowley a merced de aquel ser.

El no oír nada por el teléfono hizo que la sonrisa del maligno creciera más —Uh, parece que colgó, vaya, a estos ángeles les faltan modales, ¿No te parece? —se burló y aventó el celular en dirección al pelirrojo, quien a pesar del pánico que sentía, alcanzó a atraparlo.

—Satanás, yo… —trató de excusarse Crowley.

—No son necesarias las explicaciones, Crowley —susurró muy despacio —¿Cómo podrías explicarme que mantienes contacto con un ángel? Dime, ¿cómo? —inquirió, acercándose lenta pero amenazadoramente hacia el demonio, quien no pudo hacer más que retroceder por cada paso que Satanás daba.

Crowley ya se consideraba jodido y lo único que lamentaba era no poder haberse despedido de Aziraphale, a quien dejaría sin saber si Satanás tomaría represalias en contra de él, pero entonces, le llegó una salvación del lugar que menos esperaba.

Un atronador llanto resonó por todo su apartamento, haciendo que Satanás dejará de lado su amenaza y dirigiera su vista hacia dónde provenía aquel ensordecedor ruido. _“Bendito sea ese niño, ¿O será maldito?” _pensó Crowley, alegre de que aquel pueril llanto alargará su vida por al menos unos minutos.

—¿Es acaso todo lo que sabe hacer? —se preguntó Satanás, y Crowley pudo escuchar cierto deje de desesperación en su voz. A pesar que no hace menos de un minuto, lo hubiera amenazado con un castigo ominoso, no pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima hacia su señor, quien no dejaba de ser un padre desesperado quien no sabía cómo cuidar a su hijo.

—Es un bebé, todo lo que hará será llorar, comer y hacer del baño. —dijo en un tono que su superior hubiera tachado de desdeñoso de no ser porque los llantos del anticristo hacían que su voz quedara ahogada entre el ruido.

Se dirigió hacia el bebé y sin importarle que fuera el anticristo y futuro destructor de la humanidad, lo cargó y empezó a mecerlo lentamente, acallando rápidamente el llanto, incluso haciéndole reír frente a la atónita mirada de su jefe, ¡No era su culpa que los niños lo amaran! Parecía algo innato en él.

—Eres bueno —admitió Satanás descolocando un poco a Crowley, pero, aun así, el pelirrojo se esforzó manteniendo una fachada de orgullo y soberbia.

—Sí, lo soy —aceptó presuntuoso Crowley —Y aun así tú quieres matarme. Dime, ¿Sabes siquiera cómo cuidar a un niño? —el silencio fue toda la respuesta que él necesitó —No. Y vas a cuidar de tu hijo por los siguientes once años…

—¡Por tu culpa! —le interrumpió gritando.

—Fue culpa de las monjas —se defendió Crowley, aún meciendo al niño entre sus brazos. —Mi tarea solo era entregar al anticristo…

—¡Y verificar que todo fuera bien!

—No, no es cierto —dijo Crowley llanamente, atreviéndose a llamar mentiroso a su jefe, aun cuando este fuera el mismísimo Satanás. —Pero eso ya no importa, porque ahora tú lo cuidarás y te encargaras de criarlo hasta que cumpla su propósito —hizo una mueca al decir eso —Y para eso necesitaras mi ayuda, quieras o no.

Satanás parecía mantener un debate interno, hasta que finalmente pareció rendirse y lanzó un largo suspiro. —Bien, pero aun así tienes que explicarme, ¿Por qué mantienes contacto con un ángel?

Crowley sonrió mientras le entregaba el niño a su horrorizado padre, quien apenas podía sostenerlo bien —Eso tiene una buena explicación, el ángel creo que somos “aliados”, pero lo que en realidad hago es…

—Tentarlo —completó Satanás la frase por él, casi como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

—Así es —dijo Crowley, orgulloso de haber podido engañar al mismísimo señor del infierno.

—¡Crowley, eres un genio!

—Sí, usualmente me llaman así.

—¿Cómo? ¿Un genio? —preguntó riendo Satanás, tal y como si se tratara de dos viejos amigos y no un jefe y su subordinado que acaban de cerrar el trato más incómodo de sus vidas.

—No, Crowley —bromeó Crowley, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente y causando más risas de parte de Satanás. El balbuceo del bebé los devolvió a la realidad, no había marcha atrás, irónicamente, solo Dios sabe cómo cuidarían al anticristo.

[…]

—Así que, ¿Tentarme? —preguntó Aziraphale, mientras acomodaba sus libros.

—Sí, fue una mentira que tuve que decirle al bastardo de Satanás para que no sospechara, nos salve el pellejo, a ti y a mí, así que de nada. —dijo Crowley mientras se encontraba sentado completamente extendido en uno de los sillones de la librería, sin siquiera importarle los buenos modales o la cortesía.

—Tentarme —repitió Aziraphale la palabra, casi como si no creyera su significado.

—No creas que lo haré realmente, ángel —dijo Crowley casi espantado de que Aziraphale pudiera pensar eso de él.

—Lo sé, Crowley, sé que no eres capaz de hacer eso —le tranquilizó Aziraphale, dejando al aire las palabras “Porque eres muy bueno”.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la librería, pero no era un silencio incomodo, claro que no, era esa clase de silencios donde sin necesidad de palabras se decía todo, una intimidad que solo se consigue después de años de convivencia y confianza afianzado entre ambos seres.

—Y, Crowley… —dijo de repente Aziraphale, totalmente sonrojado —¿Dónde se encuentra… él? —preguntó incómodo de hablar de Satanás con tanta familiaridad.

—Comprando una casa —respondió —Ni crea ese idiota que lo dejare vivir en mi apartamento junto a su mocoso, claro que no. —bufó indignado —Me mudaré cerca de él para ayudarle a cuidar al niño y tu harás lo mismo. Es el mismo plan solo que tenemos que cambiarlo un poco.

Aziraphale asintió —Así que me mudare cerca de ustedes, Satanás accederá a dejarme estar cerca del niño y cuidarlo para que así parezca que siempre lo he tenido en mal concepto, haciéndome dudar de mis creencias, lo que cree que te ayudará en tu tarea para “tentarme” y hacerme caer, pero en realidad solo haré mi trabaja sin ninguna preocupación —dijo Aziraphale, soltando una resumida, pero precisa descripción de su plan.

Crowley asintió y con una gran sonrisa, rio sobre cómo el ángel había descrito su plan —Sí, ángel, lo has entendido perfectamente.

El rubio también compartió su risa hasta que la vibración de un celular los interrumpió e hizo callar.

El pelirrojo sacó su celular, donde había un mensaje de _“Benedict”_, nombre que Crowley le había sugerido a su jefe que utilizara para no causar conmoción entre los humanos. Tras leer el mensaje, Crowley alzó la mirada hacia el ángel y lo miró con una mezcla de incertidumbre y seguridad.

—Ángel, espero que estés listo, porque vamos a criar al anticristo.


	3. Ϫ Año 0. Con un poco ayuda Ϫ

Nada bueno pasa a las tres de la mañana.

O al menos, eso era lo que decía Aziraphale, quien, siendo un ángel totalmente apegado a horarios y a la estricta puntualidad, repetía aquella frase como si de un mantra se tratara, convenciéndose de que recibir una visita o una llamada a deshoras era augurio de malas noticias.

Y eso era lo que se repetía mientras caminaba hacia su puerta, tras oír un insistente y preocupante golpeteo a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Apenas la abre y se sobresalta al ver quien se encuentra ahí.

Si no hubiera sido consciente de la naturaleza demoníaca del hombre frente a él, hubiera creído que, en efecto, se trataba simplemente de un padre primerizo, desesperado por acallar los atronadores llantos de su hijo.

—No sé qué hacer —admite el pelinegro —No tiene fiebre, no quiere comer, y nada de lo que digo o hago funcionará ¡Ayuda!

La sorpresa lo invade al ver cómo alguien tan poderoso e impío como lo era el señor del infierno le pedía ayuda, ¡A él! Un simple ángel que se supone que es su enemigo, pero la imagen del demonio, cargando con desesperación exhausta al bebé hace que su naturaleza angelical entre en acción —Pase —es lo único que logra decir y no puede ignorar la mirada de agradecimiento que le lanza el pelinegro antes de entrar.

No puede evitar sentirse nervioso, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si había invitado a pasar a su casa al mismísimo Satanás y al anticristo. Mira por un largo momento al irritado hombre, quien aparentemente aun no logra manejar a la perfección la liosa responsabilidad que conlleva ser padre, y él, solo puede actuar con torpeza en aquel momento.

—¿Quiere algo de té? —pregunta suavemente, olvidándose por un instante, que aquel hombre era su enemigo a combatir.

El hombre resopla —Creo que necesito algo más fuerte que el té en este momento.

Aziraphale bufa en voz baja, preguntándose que aquel excesivo gusto por las bebidas alcohólicas era inherente en la naturaleza de los demonios o una costumbre aprendida por el tiempo. No tiene mucho tiempo para reflexionarlo, porque los llantos del bebé lo hacen volver a la realidad y a recordar la razón de porqué el maligno se encontraba en su casa.

—¿Le importaría si…? —y extiende sus brazos. Satanás (O mejor dicho Benedict) lo mira con sorpresa, pero finalmente termina asintiendo y le entrega al niño con algo de recelo.

Los sollozos continúan, fuertes y desenfrenados, y Aziraphale hace una mueca. —Si logras hacer que se detenga, te deberé mi vida. —murmura débilmente el pelinegro con gesto de burla y Aziraphale ríe nerviosamente al concebir un escenario donde un demonio le debería la vida a un ángel.

Afortunadamente, Aziraphale aún recuerda todo lo aprendido en aquellos libros de paternidad que alguna vez leyó cuando el aburrimiento de una vida longeva hacia mella en él, así que coloca al niño sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón y lo mece suavemente, arrullándolo y haciendo algunas muecas tontas hasta que los llantos se reducen poco a poco y el bebé finalmente queda dormido.

—Aziraphale, ¿No es así? —pregunta mientras lanza un suspiro de exasperación y el rubio solo se limita a asentir. —Eres un maldito ángel, en serio, lo eres.

—Gracias, supongo —responde Aziraphale tímidamente, aun con el niño en brazos.

—En otras circunstancias le pediría ayuda a Crowley —habla con cansancio —Pero el bastardo se fue a algún lugar y me dejo solo con el mocoso ¡Ni siquiera sé que hacer!

Aziraphale siente como una extraña sensación que no puede describir recorre su cuerpo al saber que Crowley se había ido sin dar ninguna explicación, él era su…

_“¿Tu que, Aziraphale?” _le cuestiona su voz interna con burla y se entristece al saber que tiene razón, Crowley era un demonio libre y no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie, menos a él, un simple ángel. Se limita a sólo tratar de tranquilizar al fatigado padre frente a él —Usted aprenderá, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Satán… Benedict se masajea las sienes con frustración, pero voltea a verlo con una sonrisa cansada —Gracias, Aziraphale. —agradece suavemente.

Y Aziraphale no pudo negar la reconfortante sensación que le proporcionaba el momento.

[…]

Si alguna vez alguien hablará sobre el señor del infierno paseando calmadamente a su hijo por el parque St. James, probablemente te reirías de aquella imagen tan disparatada de imaginar, sin saber que, realmente, eso era lo que ocurría en aquel momento.

El hombre de negros rizos paseaba a su vástago por el parque, todo por sugerencia del ángel Aziraphale, quien consideraba que encerrarse y aislarse del mundo no haría más que levantar sospechas.

Y apoyado por Crowley, el ángel había insistido tanto que “Benedict” terminó accediendo antes de que las obstinadas indicaciones del rubio terminaran por enloquecerlo.

Aunque claro, no podía ser un digno señor del infierno si no tuviera cierta suspicacia del mundo. Así que, aunque a primera vista pareciera un padre paseando tranquilamente a su hijo, en realidad, miraba con sospecha a todos quienes le rodeaban, con misión tan delicada que tenía en manos, no podía confiar en cualquiera, no obstante, tenía que confesar que todo era tan extenuante que a veces tan solo deseaba dejar todo y regresar al infierno, pero sabía que no era lo más recomendable.

Mira al niño que se encontraba en el cochecito de bebé, disfrutando del paseo con la felicidad que la simplicidad de la vida infantil daba mientras gorgoteaba y soltaba pequeñas risitas. Con el paso de los meses, cada vez se parecía más a él, a su apariencia humano, claro está, y se preguntaba en que momento aparecerían los primeros rasgos de su identidad como el anticristo.

—Eres un mocoso muy poderoso, ¿Lo sabes? —le habla como Aziraphale le había recomendado que hiciera, y a pesar de la vergüenza que siente, empieza a hacer muecas divertidas que mantienen entretenido al niño, porque había descubierto que la humillación era lo único que necesitaba su hijo para evitar lloriquear durante todo un día.

_“Al parecer, mi hijo ya es más malvado de lo que parece” _piensa con diversión., mientras continúa entreteniendo al niño, aunque eso signifique bajar la guardia por completo.

Aquel momento, digno ejemplo de una estampa familiar, queda interrumpido cuando cierta alteración en el ambiente se hizo presente, siente cierta… energía angelical que lo altera totalmente.

Su primer reflejo es huir instantáneamente de ahí, pero trata de calmarse porque si alguien lo ve escapando con rapidez de ahí, solo causaría más sospechas y eso era lo que menos quería en aquel momento.

_“Mierda, mierda, mierda”_ piensa con desesperación mientras apresura el paso. Mira a su alrededor, tratando de aparentar calma y buscando con la mirada a quien fuera la fuente de aquella celestial energía, pero no ve a nadie, todos parecen tan… normales.

No, no es Aziraphale, porque después de varios meses de convivencia, ya era capaz de identificar su esencia divina perfectamente, y eso era lo que le causaba más temor porque eso solo significaba que lo había encontrado y si no actuaba rápido, su plan se echaría a perder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No se siente tranquilo hasta que finalmente logra irse de ahí y sentir como como la energía celestial disminuye a cada paso que da lejos de allí. Pero no importa, ya no estaban seguros en Londres y necesitaban irse de ahí.

[…]

—¡Paranoico! Te lo digo ángel, ¡Está totalmente paranoico! —exclama el pelirrojo mientras golpea su copa de vino contra la mesa.

Aziraphale rueda los ojos antes de la indignación que invade al demonio y se dedica a mecer al niño, tratando de que durmiera su siesta —Es su padre, Crowley, tiene derecho a estar preocupado.

—Su padre —resopla Crowley con burla —Ese idiota ni siquiera sabe cómo ser padre, ¡Nos deja toda la carga a nosotros!

—Está aprendiendo, querido —replica el rubio intentando terminar con la discusión.

—Ugh —se queja el pelirrojo tras tomar un poco del vino de su copa —¿Lo estás defendiendo, ángel?

Aziraphale calla, pero tampoco no lo niega. Crowley continúa alegando acerca de su jefe y su incapacidad para ser padre.

—No sé qué será de este niño a su cuidado, pobre Crowley Jr. —se lamenta.

—¡Crowley Jr.! —exclama Aziraphale indignado y espantado por aquella elección de nombre.

—A falta de un mejor nombre… —responde simplemente.

Aziraphale mira con sorpresa al bebé al saber que no tiene nombre. Le hace mimos mientras busca un nombre adecuado para él. —Que tal… ¿Jesús? —sugiere dubitativo y Crowley jadea de inmediato.

—¡Ángel! Es el hijo de Satanás, no podemos llamarlo así.

—Está bien. —concedió Aziraphale —¿Alguna sugerencia, querido?

—No lo sé, ¿Tal vez, Warlock? —duda y la propuesta es de inmediato desechada por el ángel.

—¿Adam? —vuelve a sugerir Aziraphale y antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de protestar, se escuchan las pequeñas risas del pequeño, era casi como si estuviera de acuerdo con el nombre.

—¡Oh! Parece que él está de acuerdo con el nombre, ¿No es así, pequeño? —y juguetea con el niño quien sigue riendo mientras el ángel hace varias muecas graciosas para su diversión.

—¿Adam? —pregunta Crowley inseguro de que aquel fuera el mejor nombre para el vástago de Satanás.

—Como los primeros humanos creados —dice ajeno con una sonrisa en el rostro —Además, nos recordará la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Crowley siente como esa simple frase le quita el aire y lo deja fuera de combate.

Como la primera vez que vio a Aziraphale, como en el edén. Cuando conoció a aquel ángel que con solo hablarle había logrado que le moviera el piso y que hasta el día de hoy le hacía dudar y estar seguro al mismo tiempo de que por él, tan solo por él, sería capaz de caer mil y un veces.

Sonríe a la nada mientras vez a Aziraphale, a su ángel, cargar y mecer al pequeño Adam entre sus brazos, llenándolo de una sensación cálida que tenía nombre, pero él no se atrevía a pronunciar, no por miedo, sino porque decirlo solo reafirmaría lo que llevaba años sintiendo y cargando en su interior.

El embeleso se hace parte de él mientras sigue mirando con ensoñación la escena, digna de congelarse para ser recordada por el resto de la eternidad.

Satanás podría llamarlo tentar, pero para él, era simplemente amor.

[…]

Crowley nunca había tenido un hogar propiamente dicho.

El infierno era solo el lugar de donde había salido y había pasado toda su vida yendo de un lugar a otro sin molestarse en echar raíces en algún lado, después de todo, era un espíritu libre y eso no era necesario para él.

Claro que, como todo ser viviente, tiene dudas y esas dudas se hacen presentes cada vez que mira a Aziraphale, a sus ojos de vibrante color azul y su gentil y agradable sonrisa que siempre parecía insistirle en quedarse.

Se preguntaba cada vez que tenía dudas, ¿Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, hubiera sido capaz de formar un hogar junto a Aziraphale?

Jamás hubo una respuesta para esa pregunta.

Crowley, siguiendo por primera vez su naturaleza demoníaca, hizo lo cualquier demonio haría cuando no obtienen respuestas, buscarlas por ellos mismos.

Decidió volverse valiente aquella noche de junio, apostando el todo por el todo.

—¿Cuándo se durmió? —susurra al ver llegar a Aziraphale tras dejar a Adam en su habitación.

—Hace quince minutos —murmuró el ángel.

Crowley sonríe y a penas Aziraphale se sienta en su sofá, él se levanta y se dirige hacia a él con la atónita mirada del rubio sin saber que decir ni hacer.

Tomó aire para darse aún más valor. Para Crowley, por sorprendente que pareciera, expresar los sentimientos con palabras nunca había sido sencillo. Tenía que llevarlo a la acción, y además ser cauteloso. Complicado.

Pasa su mano por la mejilla del ángel y siente como esa caricia parece una liberación de su alma. A pesar de la notoria diferencia de altura, se agacha hasta que su mirada se conecta con los dulces ojos del rubio.

Junta su frente con la de Aziraphale y a pesar de la oscuridad que presenta la noche, logra notar un sonrojo en las mejillas del ángel lo que hace que en la sonrisa en su rostro crezca más.

Aziraphale no hace nada para evitarlo y eso es todo lo que le basta a él para continuar. Se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro hasta que sus labios están a punto de ser tocados.

3, 2, 1 centímetro de distancia entre él y el paraíso.

El llanto de Adam se escuchó desde la habitación y los despierta de la entelequia. Aziraphale lo mira con preocupación y pone su mano en su pecho, hasta separarlo a una distancia considerable de él.

Casi como si aquel fuera su propósito, repite esas condenadas palabras que hace ya mucho tiempo habían roto su corazón.

—Vas demasiado rápido para mí, Crowley.

Y sin más, camina casi despavorido hacia la habitación donde se encuentra el niño.

Y Crowley huye de ahí antes de que aquella declaración termine por calarle en el alma.

[…]

—Así que, ¿Vas demasiado rápido para mí? —se burla el pelinegro con una ladina sonrisa en el rostro.

—Cállate —responde el pelirrojo con amargura, incapaz de realizar un argumento acertado en aquel momento.

—Ay, mi pobre e inocente Crowley —clama Benedict con falsa lástima —Tú me crees tonto, ¿No es así?

Crowley no responde nada, pero levanta la mirada, y eso es suficiente para que Satanás sepa que ha captado toda su atención.

—Yo sé que tu no quieres tentar a ese ángel —le dice con suspicacia —Bueno, si quieres, pero, además, deseas algo más que tentarlo, ¿Me equivoco?

Crowley se queda callado, pero sabe que no necesita responder nada, con su simple lenguaje corporal ya había respondido cada una de las preguntas pudiera hacer el señor del infierno.

—¿Me dejas darte un consejo, Crowley?

—…Sí —murmura abatido, sabiendo que, independientemente de lo que respondiera, el pelinegro lo aconsejaría de todos modos.

—Yo también fui como tú —habla rememorando épocas pasadas —Me enamoré de un ángel e incluso siendo un caído, aun lo seguía amando, pero me di cuenta de algo —hace un silencio para añadir dramatismo a la narración —No podíamos estar juntos, ¿Un ángel y un caído? ¡Imposible!

Crowley golpetea sus dedos contra su pierna intentando comprender cuál era el punto de aquella historia.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que el amor entre un ángel y un demonio es imposible… pero el amor entre dos demonios no lo es.

Crowley le interrumpe antes de que pudiera continuar —Tu… ¿Amaste a ese ángel? —pregunta con sincera curiosidad que era parte de él.

Ahora era el turno de Satanás de no responder, sonríe y hace aparecer una copa de vino es su mano. Ingiere el líquido y Crowley, agudizando al máximo su sentido del oído, logra escuchar un murmullo —…Aun lo sigo haciendo.

El pelinegro se toma todo el vino de un trago y le mira con perspicacia antes de continuar —La única manera de que tú y Aziraphale estén juntos es si haces caer a Aziraphale.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Mandando al carajo los modales y cualquier respeto que le quedara hacia su jefe, se levantó y se apresuró hacia la salida más próxima, huyendo como un cobarde por segunda vez en el día.

—No olvides que mañana nos mudamos a Tadfield —murmura su jefe a sus espaldas como si nada hubiese pasado.

Crowley trata de aparentar que nada de lo dicho le ha afectado, pero apenas llega a sus aposentos se derrumba como nunca lo ha hecho, sabiendo muy en el fondo, que Satanás tenía razón, era imposible.


End file.
